Shield Lane
by Imagineer1392
Summary: A realtor shows a house to a new client for a friend, but it doesn't go quite as expected. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize, only my OC's. **

Avalon threw her pencil down in frustration as she stared at the equation whose solution eluded her. Her cell phone buzzed and she leapt for it, grateful for the momentary distraction.

"Avalon, Preferred Property Sales," she answered.

"Hey Lon, it's me," her best friend replied.

"Becca! I didn't recognize the number. What's up?"

"I'm stuck at the office working on a counteroffer with a client. Are you busy?" Becca asked. Avalon glanced over at her circuits homework that was due in three days.

"Oh, uh…nothing I can't come back to…" She trailed off, twirling her pencil in her hand.

"Are you still working on that circuits problem?!"

Avalon stumbled over her words trying to answer. "No, I—wait, how the fuck did you figure that out?"

Her best friend of five years chuckled quietly at her. "I can hear the Frozen score in the background. You only play orchestra music when you're studying. Plus, your attempt at nonchalance was god awful."

"Well, damn. And here I thought I was doing so well!" They laughed together for a minute before Avalon continued. "What's up? Did you actually need me for something?"

"Oh! Yeah, this new client of mine just called and wants to see my Shield Lane listing. I'm going to be working on this counteroffer for a few more hours, so I thought I'd see if you would show him the house?"

"Becca…that's a $2.3 million listing."

"Exactly! I can't give the client to just anybody. Besides, you love that house. You know it like the back of your hand. Or you should, considering how many times I've dragged you out there to restage the furniture."

Chewing on her lip, she considered it. That house was her favorite, out of all the listings she and her best friend had ever had. "Okay, sure. I have you covered. What time do they want to see it?"

"6 pm."

"Bec, that's in an hour! I-I-I have to shower and get dressed an-"

"Lon, sweetheart, calm down. Throw on a nice dress, some low heels, put your hair in a clip. You'll be fine. Oh, but, do me a favor—it's just this one guy, a, uh…well, shit. I can't find his name. Just, uh…call me when you get to the house and when he gets there and when you leave. And bring the dog with you."

"Moxley?! You want me to bring a 7 month old German Shepherd puppy with me to show a multi-million dollar house?!" she scoffed.

"It'll make me feel better. You know he'll protect you. Hell, he tried to take off the mail guy's balls that one time. Please, Avalon?"

She sighed before conceding, knowing she'd feel safer with Moxley there as well. "Alright, I'll call you when I get there. Thanks Becs." Sighing again, she ended the call and hurried to her room to consider clothing options.

_Thank God I shaved this morning_, she though as she pulled out a few dresses. _Not the yellow, too long. That dark blue? No…definitely too formal._ Her eyes fell upon a forest green dress that fell just above her knees. She slipped into it and moved to the bathroom. A dab of gold eye shadow and a fresh swipe of mascara was all she needed before pulling her long blonde hair into a clip.

With a piercing whistle, Avalon called her dog to her. "Now Moxley, this is important. We're gonna go for a ride, but you have to be on your very best behavior," she explained to him as she gathered his collar and leash. Leaning down, she clipped them around his neck and gave him her best stern look. "If you're good, we'll get a new toy, okay Mox?" Moxley let out a quiet wuff, wagging his tail. "Alright, then let's go."

* * *

><p>Avalon pulled into 927 Shield Lane ten minutes later. <em>Twenty minutes until he gets here<em>. A wet nose touched her arm, prompting her to grab her cell phone and Moxley's ball. Dialing Becca's number, she tossed the ball toward the back yard and watched her puppy race after it. "I'm here."

"Good. And where's my Moxley boy?"

"Currently chasing down his tennis ball." She grunted as she tossed it across the yard again.

"Perfect. Keep me updated, texts every 15 minutes to let me know you're alive."

"Yes, mother," Avalon teased.

"Fucking brat. Be good and sell my listing!" she joked before hanging up. Avalon continued to throw the ball to Moxley until she heard another car. A blue Camaro pulled in just as she released her throw. She glanced up briefly as the man began to step out of the car.

"Hi, I'll be right there!" she smiled as she turned to find her dog. "Moxley!" Her puppy came bounding through the grass to stop in front of her. "Atta boy, Mox," she praised, clipping the leash on and turning to stand up. "Hello sir, I'm—" The words caught in her throat. Blue-green eyes met piercing baby blues. "Avalon Graye," she choked out.

Standing in front of her was Jonathan Good, more commonly known to the WWE universe as Dean Ambrose.

**Okay, guys. First chapter of my first ever fanfic. It's an idea I've had written in a journal for months now, I'm still toying with it. Let me know what you think. It's going to be short, just a few more chapters, but I think it'll really pick up soon ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello sir, I'm—" The words caught in her throat. Blue-green eyes met piercing baby blues. "Avalon Graye," she choked out. _

_Standing in front of her was Jonathan Good, more commonly known to the WWE universe as Dean Ambrose._

"Pleasure to meet you." Her voice sounded strangled as she reached out to shake his hand. She cleared her throat as she tried to maintain some semblance of professionalism and attempted a smile.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss Graye," he smiled warmly back at her. His attention moved to the dog at Avalon's side. "And who is this handsome pup?"

"That's…Moxley." Avalon's face turned bright red as Jon reached down to scratch Moxley's ears.

"That's a great name. How'd you pick it?" He was teasing her. His eyes danced with mirth and that smirk was all too knowing.

The dog in question leaned in to Jon's hand as he scratched before rolling over to offer up his belly, silently asking for a good rub. "He was quite a handful. The trouble maker out of the litter." Avalon grinned as she recalled the tiny puppy who shredded every toy he was handed within minutes. "He had a nasty habit of hurting himself while playing around. A favorite wrestler of mine was Jon Moxley, and he seemed to have the same nasty habit." She kept her eyes firmly placed on his shoulders to stay concentrated. His huge, wide muscular shoulders…attached to those amazing arms, shown off by his short-sleeved blue shirt. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she realized Jon had caught her checking him out.

"_Was_ Jon Moxley?" he asked, still scratching at Moxley's stomach.

"Well, yeah," Avalon giggled, "Now my favorite is Seth Rollins!" She watched as his cocky smile shifted into a blank stare. "Okay, okay, so Rollins is my third favorite. My favorite is Dean Ambrose." Her eyes lit up as that same cocky smirk reappeared on his face. "If you don't mind me asking…" The words trailed off until Jon motioned for her to continue. "Why are you looking at a house in Virginia? Don't you live in Vegas?"

"Yeah, well, I'm actually looking at a house for a buddy—well, for Colby, honestly. He wants a place he and Leighla can go to get away from everybody. I picked this one, so I'm hoping he'll like it," explained Dean.

"A house on Shield Lane? Really?" Avalon teased.

"What? It doesn't seem perfect to you?"

"I mean, maybe more ironic, but sure, if you want to say perfect!" Avalon chuckled as she walked toward the front door. _I'm showing a house to Jonathan Good. Okay, be cool. Deep breaths. _Her hand shook a little as she unlocked the door, swinging it open and stepping back to allow Jon to enter ahead of her. "Okay, Mr. Good. This is a—"

"Jon, please. Literally nobody calls me Mr. Good, unless I'm in trouble." Tapping his fingers on his collar bone, he smirked before correcting himself. "Nope, not even then."

Avalon had to calm herself down again before she fangirled all over the place. _First name basis with Jon Good. Wow. Okay, deep breaths again, come on, Avalon!_ "Okay, then uh…Jon. This is a 5 bedroom, 6.5 bath colonial on 9.6 acres. Master bedroom with oversized walk-in closet and attached master bathroom is upstairs and through the French doors. Fully finished basement with a theater set up. Go ahead and look around. Let me know if you have any questions." She let Jon peruse the house on his own, answering a few questions about appliances and room sizes as he asked. Pulling Moxley with her, she entered the kitchen and leaned against the island counter to text Becca an update.

**Avalon: Hey girl, I'm alive still. Although barely.**

**Becca: What do you mean, barely?**

**Avalon: You know that wrestler I constantly show you pictures of and make you watch on TV?**

**Becca: Yeah?**

**Avalon: That's your client. Your client is Dean Ambrose. I'm showing a house to DEAN AMBROSE.**

**Becca: Fuck! No way! Well. You're welcome.**

**Avalon: Yeah, yeah. I'll text you when I leave.**

She set her phone down on the counter and bent over to place a kiss on Moxley's nose before scratching behind his ear. "Well, you've met your namesake, sweetheart," she whispered to him. A hand grazing her side caused her to jump back…straight into Jon. She tried to back up, but tripped over Moxley who had leapt up when his owner did. Anticipating hitting hard ground, Avalon was surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into a warm chest. She peeked her eyes open and found herself staring into a pair of ice blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Jon murmured. His thumbs rubbed circles into her hips through her dress as he continued to hold her close to him, causing shivers to go up Avalon's spine. She held her breath as Jon leaned down, brushing his lips across hers. An electric current shot through her and a small moan escaped. Suddenly, Jon pulled her tight against him and his mouth crashed on to hers. Avalon felt his tongue swipe against her bottom lip, requesting access, which she immediately gave. Their tongues tangled together, each fighting for dominance. She felt herself being lifted into the air and placed down onto the island. One of Jon's hands traveled down her thigh to her knee, pulling that leg around his waist. Avalon wrapped the other around as well, pulling them even tighter against each other. His other hand traveled into her hair, anchoring themselves in the blonde locks and tugging back, allowing his lips to explore down her jaw and neck. His lips found her pulse point and latched, sucking harder when Avalon released a loud groan and ground her hips against his hardening length.

Jon growled as Avalon pushed herself against him again. Both of his hands moved down to her thighs to push her dress up and over her hips, exposing the lacy sunflower yellow panties underneath. Avalon's breath hitched as he slowly ran a finger across her underwear. She felt him push the thin fabric to the side as she heard him chuckle. "So wet for me already, kitten?" he growled into her ear. Avalon could only nod her head as Jon slipped one finger inside of her, his thumb teasing her clit slowly. Jon slipped another finger in, dragging them in and out at a tortuous pace, before adding another. Avalon pushed her hips forward, trying to add more friction. "Not yet," he whispered, chuckling again as Avalon whimpered when he pulled his fingers out.

She watched with eyes full of lust as Jon slowly undid his belt and jeans and pulled himself out. Taking the condom he pulled from his back pocket out of his hands, Avalon slid it over him, taking the time to stroke and tease. Hearing him growl at her touch made her pulse quicken and breaths shorten. He lined up at her entrance and pushed in, groaning at how tight she was. Avalon gripped Jon's shoulders as he started to thrust in and out. Their moans bounced off the kitchen walls, echoing in the large house. "Come on, kitten, I know you're close," Jon purred to her. Throwing her head back, Avalon screamed his name out as he brought her to her finish. A few more hard thrusts, and Jon finished directly behind her.

Avalon leaned forward, her head resting on Jon's shoulder, as she tried to slow her breath and compute what had just happened. Waiting until Avalon sat back up, Jon slide himself out from her, disposing of the used condom and pulling his boxers and jeans back up. _Mental note…take out that trash_, Avalon thought as she too put her clothing back into place. As she ran her hands through her hair, her eyes caught his, and a blush filled her cheeks. That seemingly always-present smirk was in place and he looked like a sex god, leaning against the door frame with his disheveled hair and his arms crossed against his chest.

"So uh…here's my card," Avalon stammered, pulling a business card out of her cell phone wallet and handing it to Jon. _Awkward_, she thought, _so fucking awkward. But what else do I say?!_ She glanced around the kitchen, trying to buy some time.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be calling you," Jon told her. She froze in place and slowly turned to face him. "You know, this house is great. Kitchen is probably my favorite." The cheeky bastard winked at her as he strolled over to where Moxley was chewing away on his tennis ball, completely unaware of all that had transpired. He took a second to lean down and scratch behind the puppy's ears before crossing to the front door. Jon glanced around the house once more and directed one more smirk in Avalon's direction. "Soon. I'll be calling you soon." And with that, he walked out of the house. Avalon heard his Camaro start up and head down the driveway.

Moxley trotted over to his owner as she slowly slid down the wall, coming to rest on the floor. "Did that really just happen, Mox?" Her buzzing phone made her jump.

**Soon, kitten. Don't worry**. The message flashed across the screen and Avalon grinned, already replaying the events in her mind.

**Finally, chapter 2. I really wanted to get this to you guys sooner as a thank you for all the follows and favorites, but I ended up with an inner ear infection this weekend and vertigo just straight knocked me on my ass. I've slept more this weekend from the meds than I usually sleep in a week. I can finally get my eyes to focus on a computer screen for a while and banged this out. Seriously though, a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I think it has about 2 more chapters in it, but every time I think I come to a conclusion, it begs for more. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soon, kitten. Don't worry**__. The message flashed across the screen and Avalon grinned, already replaying the events in her mind._

Two days. It had been two whole days since Avalon showed the house to Jon. He had made no attempts at contacting her-not a single text or a phone call. A crumpled up ball of paper flew across the room to join a small pile growing in the corner. "I can't concentrate! What the fuck is wrong with me?" Avalon whined, dragging her hands over her face. Moxley huffed at her from his place on the couch, annoyed with his owner's outbursts that had been increasing in frequency all day. When "Hooked on a Feeling" cut through the silence, Avalon leapt for her phone, before remembering that was her best friend's ringtone. "What do you want?" she groaned.

"Hey, whoa, Ms. Grumpy Pants. What's up your ass?!" Becca shouted.

"Sorry Becs. I don't know what my problem is. No, strike that, I do. It's a 6' 4" blonde god who hasn't called or texted me."

"Uh…it's kinda creepy that you know his height."

"Not the point! Why am I mooning over a guy this much? I should just be happy I ever met him…right?" Avalon chewed on her lip as she replayed the day in her head again. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Sweetie. He said you'd see him soon. Just give it time. Doesn't he travel, like, daily? Give him time," she soothed her.

"I know, I know. It's Friday. They do media during the week and house shows on the weekend. He'll probably be busy for another week."

"You know…he texted you. You have his number. Why don't you just text him?" Becca suggested.

"NO! Absolutely not. That'd be weird. I just have to have patience. Good things come to those who wait," Avalon sighed.

"And we all know how much you want to cum," her best friend dead panned.

Avalon rolled her eyes, used to Becca's crude humor. "Yes, you're hilarious. Now, unless you have something important to say, I need to go. Dinner doesn't make itself."

"It does when it comes in the form of a TV dinner. Have fun."

Hanging up the phone, Avalon leaned her head back and sighed. "Wrestlers and their fucking busy schedules."

* * *

><p>Sizzling filled the kitchen as Avalon tossed some sliced onions and peppers into a pan. She hummed to herself as she made hamburger patties while the veggies sautéed behind her. After scrubbing her hands, she proceeded to remove the veggies from the pan before placing the patties into the pan. She was reaching to flip them over when her phone started ringing. Avalon did a double take as she read the name. <em>Jon Good<em>. Taking a deep breath, she answered. "Avalon, Preferred Property Sales."

"Hey Avalon, its Jon."

"Oh, hi Jon! What can I do for you?"

"Colby's really interested in the house and wants to make an offer."

"Really? That's great!" Avalon grinned as she flipped her burgers over once more.

"Is there any way I can meet up with you tonight and go over the contract and numbers?"

"Oh um…" She glanced down at herself, in a t-shirt and sweats, and tried to figure out how quickly she could get put together. Her momentary distraction cost her as the oil in the pan popped, burning her hand. "Fuck, ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Jon's concern made her smile slightly.

"Yeah, sorry. Cooking dinner and it just happened to burn me a bit. Anyways, I could meet you at my office in about 45 minutes?"

"I don't want to interrupt your cooking. If it's no problem, I'll come over there and we can talk about it."

Avalon panicked as she took in her living space, covered in papers and books both for school and work. "No, really, I can meet you somewhere-"

"Just give me your address, kitten," Jon commanded quietly.

"556 Maple Grove Cir. It's a long driveway, just keep going til the end," she murmured back.

"Perfect. GPS says 15 minutes. See you soon, kitten." With that, he ended the call. Avalon stood still for a minute, shell shocked, before rushing around the kitchen. She quickly threw everything she needed back into her pan and set it on low to simmer. Running to the living room, she tried to gather up all the loose papers, but mostly ended up shoving it to one side of the table. A quick vacuum around the couch and a lit candle freshened up the room. As she heard tires on the gravel outside, she realized too late she had forgotten to change her clothing. Moxley started to bark, alerting Avalon to the fact that Jon was already coming to the front door. _Shit. He's going to turn around and leave when he sees what a mess I am._ Avalon patted her hair down and moved to open the front door.

"Hi Jon, please excuse the mess—" she started to say.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't expecting me. I kind of sprung this on you." His grin was contagious as he followed her through the hall and into the kitchen. She took in his long sleeve gray shirt, low slung jeans, and baseball cap with his blonde curls popping out from underneath and sighed. "Wow, what smells so good?"

"Oh um, hamburgers with homemade gravy and some sautéed veggies." Avalon glanced at Jon to find him eyeing the pan with intense interest. "It just finished. Did you want some?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't plan this as soon as I heard you were cooking. I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal." Both laughed as Avalon dished up two plates and grabbed some sodas before they headed to the table. Jon eyed the paperwork shoved to the edge of the table with curiosity. He picked up one sheet filled with diagrams and calculations as Avalon moved to grab napkins. "What is all this? It can't be real estate," he asked.

Avalon turned to see Jon studying her latest circuits homework and blushed. "Those are circuit analyses," she explained as she moved back to the table, "and no, it's not real estate. That's actually my homework that's due next week."

"Homework? You're in school?"

"Yeah." She pushed food around on her plate nervously. Jon stared at her expectantly, waiting for some kind of explanation. "I'm studying electrical engineering with a focus on robotics." Taking a small bite, she waited for the laugh that usually followed that statement when she told guys what she was studying.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome." Jon smiled at her as he finished the food on his plate. "What made you choose that?"

Avalon was shocked. He wasn't teasing her. He was actually interested. "Um…Disney, actually. I'd love to work on the animatronics one day."

"Seriously? That's really cool. I'd love to hear more some time." His smirk popped back on to his face as he grabbed the empty dish from in front of her and placed them in the sink. "That was the best dinner I've had in a while, by the way," he told her as he watched her gather up her laptop and some paperwork.

"I'm glad you liked it! Now about this contract…"

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, the completed contract had been sent to Colby for review and signature, and Avalon and Jon were enjoying a bowl of ice cream.<p>

"So why are you the one looking at the house and not Colby?" inquired Avalon.

"He wants this to be a surprise for Leighla. Plus, all I had this week were media events. No house shows for me."

"Damn, look at you. Best friend award for sure!"

Jon laughed, shaking his head. "Just the things you do for friends." Avalon stood to take his bowl from him, but tripped over Moxley who decided it would be fun to weave through her legs at that exact moment. The bowls, thankfully empty, dropped to the ground as Avalon fell against Jon's chest.

"Fuck, Jon, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she tried to move away. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed away, only to be stopped by an arm wrapping around her waist.

"Don't apologize," he murmured, his eyes on Avalon's lips. The hand not holding her against him found its way to her cheek, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that, kitten?" He smirked as a blush crept into Avalon's cheeks. Jon moved both of his hands to her hips and picked her up to straddle his waist. His fingers dipped into the waistline of her sweatpants as Avalon leaned her head down to rest against Jon's. Her pulse quickened as Jon slid the sweats over her hips and pushed them down her legs, allowing Avalon to pull her feet out of them and drop them to the floor. She slipped her hands under his t-shirt, grazing across his abs and continuing on up, prompting Jon to release her hips to pull the shirt over his head. Avalon quickly followed suit, stripping off her t-shirt to leave her in bra and panties.

She stared down at the man beneath her, not quite believing this was happening again. He looked even better in person than on TV. Hell, she herself had been hunting for shirtless photos of him along with her fellow fangirls, just wishing for one peek, and here he was, situated beneath her, his hands tracing patterns along her sides and hips. Leaning down, she trailed open mouthed kisses along Jon's chest and neck, stopping just below his ear to suck slowly. She grinned as she heard a sharp intake of breath and felt his fingers dig into her hips. "Lose the jeans," Avalon whispered as she moved off of Jon and turned to walk away, hips swaying slightly. Her grin widened as she heard a flurry of movements behind her, only to shriek when a hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around.

"Where do you think you're going," Jon growled, pulling Avalon tight against him. She could feel his hard length through his boxer briefs as he looked down at her.

"N..nowhere."

"Good girl," he murmured. His arm suddenly snaked down under her knees and Avalon felt herself being lowered to the carpet. Jon placed her down gently before exploring her neck and shoulders with nibbles and kisses. Every flick of his tongue and nip of his teeth made her catch her breath. One hand traveled slowly up her side to brush against her breasts as the other one tangled itself in her hair. As Jon's leg brushed against her warm center, Avalon gasped and raised her hips slightly, searching for more friction. Her hands moved themselves into his curls to pull his mouth back to hers. Reaching behind her back, Jon unclipped her bra and helped Avalon to remove it before using both hands to pluck and tease her breasts.

"Jon.." The moan escaped her mouth before she could stop it.

"Tell me what you want, kitten," he whispered into her ear, nipping on the lobe.

"Please…", she panted, "I need you."

"You need me?"

"Yes, Jon." Was he really going to make her say it? The silence that followed answered the question for her. "I need you…inside of me…please," she murmured.

Jon let out a low rumble before he reached for his jeans, pulling a condom out of a pocket. Avalon watched, becoming more excited every second, as he removed his boxers and slide the condom over his impressive length. He lowered himself down to hover over her once more. "Are you sure?" he asked, trailing kisses down her neck and over her breasts. Avalon nodded and bucked her hips up to emphasize the point. Jon peeled her underwear off her hips and slid them down her legs. Kicking them off, Avalon threw a leg around his side and pressed her heel down against him, urging Jon closer.

"Please Jon…I won't ask again."

Jon smirked as he lined himself up at her entrance. "Well then, hold tight, kitten," he purred before plunging himself inside. Avalon's gasp at the sudden feeling of fullness quickly turned into moans as Jon thrust inside of her. Her legs wrapped themselves around Jon's waist, urging him closer, wanting him deeper. Her fingers searched across the floor for something to grab, finally sliding up and gripping his arms. Jon leaned down to take a breast into his mouth, sucking and teasing while he continued his impossible pace. "So fucking tight," Jon murmured, releasing a low groan as Avalon tightened herself even more around him. He glanced up at her face to see a wicked grin there. "Oh, you think you're funny, kitten?" One of his hands grazed down her chest and stomach to flick her sensitive nub, causing Avalon to moan his name loudly. As his fingers continued to assault, Jon didn't let up his pace. His hips flung forward, bottoming out inside of her, causing Avalon's chest to bounce with each push.

She couldn't catch a breath as he carried her closer to her finish. Her eyes were closed, one hand still gripping one of his arms, the other hand running through her own hair. Avalon let out a whimper as she felt her whole body begin to tighten up. "Jon…I'm so close."

"Me too, kitten. Cum for me, Avalon." The words pushed her over the edge. Her whole body felt like an arrow, pulled taut against the bowstring, and suddenly that arrow was released. Jon's name was ripped from her throat as her back arched up off the carpet. She was vaguely aware of Jon pumping twice more into her before shouting her name. They came down from their high together, Jon rolling both of them over so Avalon rested against his chest. Once the stars cleared from her eyes, Avalon took in a deep breath.

"Wow," she giggled.

Jon glanced down at the blonde laying naked across his chest. "You can say that again," he murmured. The shrill ringing of a cell phone broke through the silence. Jon reached for the phone, fishing it out of the back pocket of his jeans. "What?" he growled. "Okay…yeah. Uh-huh. Alright then, I'll take care of it," he snapped before ending the call. Taking in Avalon's questioning look, he smiled. "That was Colby. He signed the contract and is overnighting it back here. He wants me to buy some furniture and start getting it set up."

"Oh…yeah, I can give you the names of a couple places around here that should be good," Avalon told him.

"That would work. Or…you could come with me and help." Jon had to chuckle at the look of surprise on her face. "I'm no good at that kinda shit. Colby would come here to find some big couch, a little table, and a bed, and that's it."

Avalon laughed at that, imagining the look on the young man's face when he would walk into that massive house with only 4 or 5 pieces of furniture inside. "Sure, Jon, I'll help with the furniture."

"Thanks, kitten," he grinned. The two lay there a little longer before Avalon leaned up.

"Did you want to…um…" She paused, eyes shifting around the room, trying to decide what to say. "Stay…stay here tonight?" The question came out as a murmur, her eyes finally landing on her hands which were twisting together, proving just how nervous she was. The silence seemed to drag on as Avalon waited for Jon to say something. "Never mind, I'm sure you have places to be-"

"I'd love to."

**Guys, I'm so so sorry this took so long to get out. I had one helluva case of writer's block and the scenes just never seemed just right to me. I tried to make it longer to make up for the long wait. Hugs and kisses to nattiebroskette for giving me advice and just generally listen to me complain about my story. Also, huge shout out to my girl Amber who has been reading and editing this and reminding me to get my ass back on my laptop and keep writing. Please bear with me the next few weeks, its exam time and I may not be able to write as much. But keep an eye out for a Dean-OC one shot I've been working on to get rid of the block, it'll probably get posted during tomorrow's Raw. Thanks to everybody has followed, reviewed, and favorited, you keep me writing. The reviews remind me that yall want more, so thank you.**


End file.
